


A Dragon In Spring

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, but only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: When Corrin's dragon blood starts acting up, a few weeks' vacation is the perfect solution.(Commissioned by curlicutie.)





	A Dragon In Spring

Azura awoke to the sound of cheerful birdsong. A warm breeze wafted through the open window, stirring the curtain and sending scattered rays of light across the bed.

She sat up, stretching and brushing stray strands of her hair out of her face, and gave Corrin a fond look. Her wife was still asleep beside her, draconic features standing out sharply against her naked skin: patches of scales fading from grey to deep black, particularly around the horns at her temples and the tail at the base of her back. She was curled up in a ball, cat-like, tail tucked up between her legs so that she could hug it to her chest like a favorite stuffed animal.

_ Absolutely adorable _ , thought Azura with a small smile. This was Corrin at her most peaceful, exhausted from the previous day and dead to all else.

She disentangled herself from the sheets and stood up. Beneath them, she was as naked as Corrin, though her utter lack of clothing didn’t bother her in the slightest. By her estimate, it had been several days since she had bothered to wear  _ anything _ . Besides, there was nobody else around to see her: the lakeside cabin the two of them shared was far removed from the rest of civilization.

It was a precaution that Corrin had insisted on beforehand, when they were making plans for this outing. “The thing is,” she’d explained, “when my dragon blood takes over, I’m not exactly fit for polite society. I get a bit… wild.”

“And you’re looking for someone to tame you?”

Corrin’s cheeks had gone pink in a manner that Azura found irresistibly cute. “As long as it was you, I wouldn’t mind that…” So here they were, half a week into their “vacation” and enjoying every moment of it.

Azura took a moment to look down at herself. Corrin always tried to hold back, but she couldn’t help but leave traces of herself on Azura’s body--a bite mark on one of her breasts, a line of shallow scratches down her back, patches of reddened skin where her scales or rough tongue had rubbed against it. It was the sort of thing her dragon would always try to apologize for, and the sort of thing that Azura relished. After a lifetime of feeling numb, ephemeral, and overlooked, it was proof of how much she mattered.

She looked at Corrin again. She was still deeply asleep, her breathing slow and even. Still, it would not be too long before she awoke again.  _ And when she wakes up, she’ll be hungry, in more ways than one. _

Azura headed into the main living space, idly working her hair free of the loose braid she kept it in for sleeping and tying it back into a tail instead. She talked to herself in a sing-song voice, harmonizing with the birds outside.

“What to make for breakfast, hmmm?” After some consideration, she settled on porridge. It was simple to make in large quantities, and there was plenty of grain to make it.

She pressed her palm to the front of the stove, directing a small spark of magic into the metal to light the stove. It was a wonderfully convenient construction--it didn’t take as long to heat up as a normal wood-burning stove, and they didn’t have to go to the trouble of looking around for fuel.

_ Not that it would be too much of a problem. Corrin could make short work of a tree or two, and we’d have wood enough to last us all year… _

Azura hummed to herself as she cooked. While the pot slowly bubbled behind her, she chopped up fruit with deft strokes, arranging the slices in the shape of a flower on a large platter. There was no particular reason to do so, apart from her having nothing better to do--either way, her wife would eat everything put in front of her--but Corrin did get a little sparkle in her eyes when she saw the care Azura put into preparing her food.

As the porridge was finishing up, Azura heard the floorboards creak, and turned to grin at Corrin as she walked into the room. “Just as I thought, you show up just in time for breakfast to be ready.”

Corrin rubbed at her eyes with the back of one hand. She let her tail drag on the floor behind her, still too groggy to muster the energy to hold it up. “Guess it’s my instincts? I dunno.” She yawned widely, showing a flash of teeth that were sharper than usual, and shambled over to where Azura was standing.

“Yes, your keen predator’s instincts alerted you to the presence of a helpless pot of porridge,” said Azura sagely.

“Mmmmmf.” Rather than responding, Corrin wrapped her arms around Azura’s waist and pressed herself close against her back, nuzzling at the side of her neck. “You’re teasing me.”

“Did your instincts tell you that as well?” Azura reached down to pry Corrin’s arms from around her waist, but the hug only tightened.

“You’re stuck with me now,” said Corrin’s muffled voice.

“Okay, but I really need to get this pot off the stove before the whole thing bakes solid.”

“Fiiiine, I’ll move with you.”

Azura giggled as Corrin shuffled along awkwardly behind her, unwilling to let up in her show of affection for even a moment. One quirk brought to the fore by Corrin’s dragon blood was that she was an incorrigible cuddler. More often than not, she would find some excuse to insinuate herself onto Azura’s lap, like a particularly needy kitten.

_ I suppose the only thing stopping her is that I haven’t sat down yet. _

She grasped the wooden handles of the pot and lifted it from the stove. “We’re going to the table now,” she instructed, and Corrin adjusted her steps accordingly. Only when all the food was set down did she relinquish her hold, though she pressed a lingering kiss to Azura’s collar bone before stepping away.

“All right, then, let’s eat.”

With the formalities out of the way, Corrin wolfed down her porridge and fruit without any regard for decorum. Azura ate more slowly, watching her wife with amusement.  _ It’s incredible how much she eats. Though, considering how demanding her dragon blood is, she’d probably waste away if she ate any less… _

The food was soon gone, in less than half the time it had taken to prepare. Corrin’s long tongue licked at the inside of her bowl to polish off the last of her porridge. At last, she let out a sigh of contentment.

“Mmmmm. You always make the best food.”

“I think it’s more that you’ll call any food ‘the best,’ as long as I’m the one making it.” Azura winked. “Not that I don’t appreciate the praise, of course.”

Corrin licked her lips, a familiar gleam growing in her eyes. “So, now that we’ve eaten, can we--”

“I still have the washing-up from breakfast left to do...” Azura giggled at the crestfallen expression on Corrin’s face as she pushed back her chair and stood. “But that can wait until later. Come here, love.”

Corrin practically bounded over, obediently settling into the chair Azura pointed her to. She couldn’t manage to sit entirely still, though--quick twitches of her tail betrayed her excitement.

Azura, a smile on her lips, sauntered over and straddled Corrin’s lap, resting her hands on the dragon’s shoulders. “Now then, let’s see about satisfying that other hunger of yours…”

“Yes, please!”

Azura began with slow rolls of her hips against Corrin’s, the motion drawing panting breaths from her wife. Corrin’s clawed hands hovered above Azura’s waist for a moment, but a quick click of the tongue dissuaded her. “Hands to yourself, love. No touching.”

“Awwww…” Corrin looked a bit pouty, but she didn’t have much to complain about, as Azura shifted her attention upward.

She lifted herself up slightly, giving Corrin a face full of her breasts as Azura’s slender fingers gently caressed her horns. Corrin gave a shivery moan at the contact, the wood of the chair creaking beneath her as her fingers involuntarily tensed around the seat.

“Hmm. These seem even more sensitive than usual today,” Azura remarked.

“R-really?” Corrin jerked slightly in her chair as Azura’s thumb dragged slowly over the blunted tip of one horn. “They seem about--nnnh!--about the same to me…”

“Ah, but you’re so wonderfully responsive,” said Azura, a mischievous smile playing about her lips. “Even more so than usual.”

“Azura…” Corrin dragged out the last syllable in an almost petulant whine. “Stop teasing me!”

“You and I both know you’d be finished too quickly if I didn’t tease you at least a little,” said Azura. “But all right, since I’m feeling generous this morning…”

She reached down, bringing their bodies into alignment. Pushing her hips against Corrin’s once more, Azura felt the dragon enter her. “My, my, you  _ are  _ excited,” she said, a slight hitch in her voice as Corrin pressed into her.

A low growl was Corrin’s only response. Azura could feel the coiled tension beneath her. She knew that Corrin could have her at any moment--she would have no problems uprooting trees, much less having her way with her wife--but Azura had told her to wait, and that simple request bound her more securely than any chain. She might be impatient, but she would wait for the moment of release.

And Azura had no intention of making her wait much longer. She undulated against Corrin with the grace of a trained dancer, the taut muscles of her stomach and legs working Corrin’s body into ever-growing desire.

“Gods,” Corrin panted. “Gods, Azura, I’m… I’m…”

Any further words were lost in an ecstatic moan as the dragon finally found her release. Azura rode it out, her movements becoming slower and more gentle as Corrin gradually went limp beneath her. She brushed a strand of hair from Corrin’s sweat-sticky forehead and smiled gently.

“How was that, love?”

“Just what… I needed.” Corrin mumbled. Her slitted eyes were already starting to cloud with drowsiness as Azura climbed off of her. “Love you…”

Azura kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.” She stepped back from the chair, hiding a smile as she realized Corrin had already begun to snore.

_ I think that should keep her satisfied for a while.  _ Azura took a moment to pull her hair back once again before turning to the remains of breakfast.  _ I’d best take care of the cleaning while I can. _

Humming contentedly to herself, the dancer went to work.


End file.
